<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help It by jacklacklanter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567705">Can't Help It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklacklanter/pseuds/jacklacklanter'>jacklacklanter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carole &amp; Tuesday (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklacklanter/pseuds/jacklacklanter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole wakes up to Tuesday having a nightmare. Or so she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tuesday Simmons &amp; Carole Stanley, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Help It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we continue tomorrow? I’m tired.” Tuesday said while setting down her guitar. Carole removed her hands from the keys and raised an eyebrow. <br/>
“Already? We just started an hour ago.” Tuesday looked at the time on Ziggy’s chest. It read, <em>11:24</em><em>.</em> Her eyes slightly widened. Carole thought it was a bit odd for Tuesday to cut their jam sessions short, but she didn’t think that it was a big deal. </p><p>“Wow, that felt a lot longer than it was. I’m sorry Carole…” Tuesday looked down at her lap and started twirling her hair around her fingers. She felt guilty even for the smallest of things. Carole got up from the couch and sat next to the girl, nudging their shoulders together to bring Tuesday out of her trance. </p><p>“Don’t think much about it. Once we wake up, we’ll be feeling as good as new! Then, we could practice even better from today.” Tuesday looked up and saw Carole giving her a grin. Acknowledging her friend’s efforts to cheer her up, she smiled and nodded her head; allowing herself to forget about the tiny inconvenience.</p><p>Content with her answer, Carole got up and switched the lights off; before returning back to the couch. Carole splayed her back down onto the cushions and looked at her partner, who was in the process of getting comfortable. Both said their goodnights, and soon fell asleep. </p>
<hr/><p>Carole awoke to the sounds of heavy breathing and panting. Sitting up, she turned around and faced Tuesday. “You awake?” <em>Must be having a nightmare…</em> Carole reached down and gave Tuesday a little shake, hoping that it would wake her up. This didn’t work however, so she shook her again. <em>“Mmh!”</em>  Carole’s whole body twitched at the reaction.</p><p>People made all sorts of noises from nightmares, but that certainly was not one.<em> Is she okay?</em>  Getting up from the couch, Carole peered over Tuesday and analyzed her curiously. Her eyes widened at what she saw.<em> Is she...?</em> Wanting to prove her theory, she shook Tuesday once again; just a bit lighter this time so that she wouldn’t rouse her awake. Another sound was emitted from her mouth, the same one as before.</p><p>Carole’s whole face went red as she realized what was happening. She stiffly moved away from Tuesday, and went to her previous spot on the couch. Laying down was even too hard, her whole body was in shock. <em>What’s wrong with me? Everyone has those dreams… It just happens to be that Tuesday is having one right next to me!</em> Carole pulled the covers up to her neck and tried going back to sleep. <em>“Unh…”</em> Hearing Tuesday’s noises were driving her mad, especially since she’s already been experiencing strong feelings for her.</p><p>It felt like hours laying there; just hearing the shuffling of Tuesdays body on the couch and the sounds of her moans made Carole go crazy<em>. Must be having fun.</em> The brunette mentally slapped herself and placed her hands over her face. <em>Urgh, gotta chill.</em> She could’ve just moved upstairs. Everything would’ve been fine for her if she did. Half of Carole screamed at her to go away, while the other said to stay. She thought of waking her up so that her inner torment would end; but in reality, she wanted to keep the situation as it was.</p><p>Carole wanted to see every expression, hear every noise, wanted to <em>ravage her until she started screaming her name---</em>But she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. Carole didn’t want to hurt their relationship as it was. She wasn’t brave enough to take that leap. It’s been like that ever since they started living together. </p><p>Carole shook her head and got up from the couch to move upstairs. <em>Can’t stay here when this is happening.</em> Carole was about to leave until she heard Tuesday from behind her. <em>“Carole...”</em>  She went rigid for a solid minute before turning around again. Carole wasn’t able to think at that moment<em>. Did she just..?</em>  Tuesday moaned again. Louder this time. Carole went bright red, her mind was freaking out but her body was completely frozen. She moved closer to Tuesday, staring over her to see that face etched in pleasure.</p><p>Carole wanted to see more. She watched for a couple moments before she heard her say her name again. <em>“Carole!”</em>  This should’ve been the last straw. She should’ve ran up the stairs and went to sleep, and forget everything from this night. But she didn’t. She wanted to take that leap, even if it wasn’t how she imagined it to be. Carole swept down and captured Tuesdays lips. She could taste her. It was a mix of mint and sleep. Carole wondered what the rest of her tasted like<em>. No! I have to stop. This is wrong.</em></p><p>Carole was about to remove herself from Tuesday until she felt soft hands push her gently yet firmly away. “Carole?” Tuesday looked up at her with a shocked expression. Carole didn’t know what to do. She was freaking out. What if she saw someone hovering over her like a creep? She would punch them for sure. But, this was Tuesday. She never knew how to handle situations like this. With Cybelle for example. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Carole didn’t say anything. She just stood there; looking at Tuesday with an unreadable expression. </p><p>“I heard you say my name in your sleep.” Tuesday froze as she realized what this was all about. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She knew that nothing could excuse her from what Carole saw. Tuesday looked away in shame. The last thing she could ever expect to happen happened; as Carole witnessed her acting out one of her dirty fantasies. “It’s fine I’ll just-” Without finishing her sentence, Tuesday grabbed the back of Carole’s head and smashed their lips together; acting on instinct. Carole responded with a guttural moan. She was about to continue, before Tuesday forced themselves to separate. “T-Tues…” Carole looked at her confusedly. Tuesday was repulsed from her own actions.</p><p>“S-Sorry! I-” Tuesday stuttered, “I shouldn’t have done that I...” Carole grasped her chin and faced her towards her.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Carole said, “I liked it...” Tuesday’s jaw went slack. She looked at her with doubt. “What?” A tiny laugh came from Carole. Tuesday wore a wary face, as if she thought that the initiator was just playing around. Carole saw Tuesday’s obvious uneasiness and reached down to clutch her hand.</p><p>Carole rubbed onto her knuckles soothingly, hoping to calm the stiff girl down. “You don’t have to feel bad,” She said with a smile, “It’s just me.” Tuesday relaxed her shoulders and sighed. Features softening, she held Carole's face and closed the distance between them for a more slow, sensual kiss. </p><p>Their movements were nothing but messy. Neither of them cared; all they wanted was to feel each other. Carole sat her knees on the couch, repositioning herself so that she was in between Tuesday’s thighs. “Have you ever done this before?” Her face burned up at the question. Carole smiled and went up to her ear. “Well..?” Tuesday shook her head; trying to stifle a moan from the tickling sensation of Carole’s breathing. Taking notice from this, Carole nibbled and bit on the tip of her ear; another sound to come out of her mouth.</p><p>She kissed down onto her neck, her collarbone, until she reached her chest area. Sitting Tuesday up, she removed her shirt and bra, throwing it in some random direction. She eventually got rid of her sweater and laid the both of them down. Tuesday moved back onto her lips again, the room soon filling up with the sounds of kissing and the ruffling of sheets.</p><p>Getting caught up in the heat of the moment, Carole placed her hands upon Tuesdays bare waist, feeling her up and down. Tuesday squirmed, the feeling of those hands made her desperate for more. She grasped Carole’s hands and set it over her breasts. Carole squeezed and kneaded Tuesday’s mound, a quiet sigh slipping out of her mouth. Tuesday was so unused to this feeling. She was surprised by how much better it felt when someone else did these things to her. From someone she loved at that. </p><p>Carole latched her hands under Tuesday’s knees and brought themselves together so that her hips were right up against the others crotch. Tuesday moaned from the brief thrusting motion. Carole sat up for a moment to remove Tuesday’s shorts before getting rid of her panties. Carole took a second to look at Tuesday.</p><p>Her whole body was glazed with a thin sheet of sweat, her skin a slight tint of crimson; the heat of the room along with their bodies made her a bit sticky to the touch. Carole didn’t mind, though. She actually found it a bit sexy. Carole bit down onto her neck; the action making her jolt a bit. She looked at her little mark and licked around it.</p><p>Carole ran her hands over Tuesday’s legs, circling. Carole brought her hands over the curls in the pit of her thighs, teasing the girl, before returning back to her previous movements. Tuesday brushed her mouth over Carole’s ear, whispering, “Don’t tease me...” Carole just smiled and replied with a laugh.</p><p>“It’s cute seeing you all hot and bothered, though…” Tuesday pushed her playfully. </p><p>“Please?” Tuesday’s adorable little plea made it hard for her to resist. “Carole…” She couldn’t help it. Seeing the girl in heat made her mind hazy. Tuesday started to rub her hands up and down Carole’s shoulders, her movements causing Carole to groan from the pressure of her fingers. Tuesday raised herself up to her ear, “I want you, Carole… So please.” It took everything in Carole’s mind to prevent herself from giving Tuesday what she desired.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Tuesday blushed. <br/>
“You already know!” Carole did, but she wanted to hear her say it. <br/>
“Not unless you tell me…” Tuesday looked up at the ceiling and gulped, her skin flushing an even deeper pigment of crimson. She looked back at Carole.<br/>
“I want you inside me, I need to feel you. So please, just...” There was a pause, “Take me…”</p><p>Carole grinned and placed her hand over her intimate area. She could already feel the heat emitting from inside. Soft fingers slipped on her center, she rubbed slowly, moving up to her clit and back down over her folds. Then, she plunged deep inside her. <em>“Oh!”</em> Tuesday grasped Carole’s bicep as she felt her inner walls clench around her fingers. <em>She’s tight!</em>  Carole began pumping slowly, waiting until Tuesday was well accustomed to the presence inside of her.</p><p>As soon as Tuesday loosened up a bit, she began to work her faster; moving in and out to an even pace. <em>“Carole…”</em>  Tuesday bucked up against Carole, body straining against the couch. She gripped the sheets beneath her, and held Carole close with her free hand. <em>“Mmhn…”</em>  Carole curled her fingers; searching for a bean shaped area. Feeling it, Carole pressed her digits down. Tuesday screamed; raking her nails deep into Carole’s back. She started moving, going hard and deep; her moans increasing in volume and in between breaths. Every time she went in, Tuesday kept getting tighter and tighter. Her hips rocked, meeting Carole’s palm in every thrust. <em>“Don’t stop!”</em> Tuesday was losing control of herself; her body gyrated against those fingers, and noises she’d never admit to making were choked out of her. <em>“I'm gonna-”</em> Tuesday's back arched violently; Her body was shaking, clenching and writhing beneath Carole as she came.</p><p>Carole stayed inside Tuesday until her insides stopped pulsating. She pulled out, a thick liquid coated around her fingers. Carole looked down and smiled. She dipped her head towards Tuesday’s face, kissing her slowly. </p><p>“Welcome back…” Tuesday went red, a sudden flush of embarrassment creeping over her face. Carole rolled them both over, so that Tuesday was sitting on her hips. Looking down, she saw her wearing a wide grin. She couldn’t help herself from doing the same. Tuesday lied down on Carole’s chest and stretched out her legs, intertwining their feet together; wanting to feel the warmth emanating from her body. Carole wrapped her arms around Tuesday’s waist and pulled her closer, humming a soft tune to put them both to sleep. Soon enough, Tuesday’s ragged breaths evened out as she fell asleep; a kiss planted at her forehead before the other did the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second smut! Woohoo!<br/>Edit: I added more stuff towards the end of the story cuz i wasn’t satisfied with how I wrote it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>